1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to play characters which sing or speak and which appear to be animated in accordance with the emitted sounds, and more particularly to a character of this type whose body has incorporated therein a prerecorded microcassette that records a story, a song or other vocal material appropriate to the personality of the character, the recording being played back by a module insertable into the body of the character to a position in operative relation to the microcassette, the module emitting light pulses in synchronism with the sounds, the pulses being conveyed to mouth and eye elements in the character to impart animation thereto.
2. Prior Art:
The term "character" ordinarily refers to a person in the cast of a drama or novel. But as the term is now popularly employed in the field of toys and playthings, it applies to a humanoid or animal-like figure that originated in a comic strip, a motion picture or TV presentation and has acquired the status of a recognized personality. Thus Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse are internationally known characters, as are the figures who populate the Sesame Street TV series for children.
Each such established character is recognizable not only by his unique appearance but also because of its voice. For example, Mickey Mouse speaks with a squeeky voice appropriate to a mouse, whereas Donald Duck's voice is a cross between a duck's quack and human speech. If, therefore, one were to incorporate a pre-recorded magnetic tape player in a Donald Duck character, unless this recording simulated the familiar voice of Donald Duck, it would sound incongruous.
Characters are presently available on the market which incorporate a player operating with a pre-recorded magnetic tape, so that the character gives the impression that it is talking in its normal voice. In some instances, means are also provided to mechanically manipulate the lips of the character to enhance this impression.
There are two practical drawbacks to such known animated talking characters. The first objection is the matter of cost; for the inclusion of a tape recording player in the character adds substantially to the expense of producing such a character and effectively prices it out of the reach of many potential customers. Another objection is that even though the mouth appears to talk, the lip movements are predetermined and unrelated to what is being spoken or sung by the character, and therefore is lacking in verisimiltude.
My prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,205 discloses a three-dimensional character that is united with a pre-recorded magnetic tape cartridge or cassette which plugs into a tape player. The character in my prior patent is provided with eye and mouth openings covered by translucent elements coupled by internal light guides to a common optical inlet. When the cassette is plugged into the player to effect playback, the character is then in an erect position above the player which acts as a stage for the character. In this position, the optical inlet is then in registration with a light outlet whose bulb is energized by the audio output of the player. As the recorded sound is reproduced by a loudspeaker, the light emitted by the bulb is modulated to produce light pulses which are conveyed by the light guides to the eye and mouth elements to impart animation to the character in synchronism with the reproduced sounds.
The advantage of my patented arrangement is that one may provide a family of different characters each united with a pre-recorded magnetic tape cassette whose recording is appropriate to the personality of the character, and a single player common to all of the characters, thereby obviating the need for incorporating a player in each character.
However, this patented arrangement also has certain drawbacks; for in order to unite cassette to the character, the lower portion including the legs of the character are amputated. Hence a child cannot cuddle or play with this character as he would with an ordinary character or doll, for a significant portion of the character is sacrificed to permit the character to be joined to the cassette. Moreover, the cassette is exposed; and since children tend to give play characters rough treatment, it may in time become damaged and unplayable.